A Musical New World
by Vongola23
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always wanted a normal childhood. He never expected it to become a reality. Now Naruto Uzumaki is sent to Lima,Ohio and ready to show them what he's got. Talented!Naruto Popular!Naruto Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

The day started ordinarily fine. Sai, Sakura and me just finished a mission and was currently walking towards the Hokage's tower to report. I got sidetracked when I smelled what the world's best ramen probably smells like. "Just go ahead guys, just forgot something very important".

"Seriously Naruto? What's more important than reporting to the Hokage?" Sakura asked me increduosly.

I just gave her a look. Like seriously! Ramen was definitely more important than a boring report.

Just when I entered an alley where I thought the ramen might be when someone suddenly said, "Told ya it would work"

"Just shut up Kisame."

I was put to red alert when I saw Itachi and Kisame behind me, effectively trapping me in the alley. Dammit! I could finish one if I was lucky, but two at the same time? I'm doomed!

"**Looks like you have no choice kit. You'll have to use my powers"**

_Kyuubi? No way I'll use your powers! You'll just try to take over!_

"**I might. But you'll surely die if you do it alone."**

_And risk you killing my precious people? Never!_

I ended my conversation with Kyuubi there. I focused on the fight. After a long struggle, I was about to finish Kisame when Itachi appeared out of nowhere with a giant fireball going straight at me at 300 miles per hour. I guess this is how I'll be remembered. Saved countries but died in an alley where no one will find the body.

I was about to embrace death when I felt as if I was being pulled. I opened my eyes and just gawked at the sight. I was staring at my body burned to a crisp with Granny Tsunade crying her eyes out.

"**You're lucky I decided to save you"**

_Why?_

"**You're young kit, too young to understand. This is probably the last time I'll talk to you so I just wanted to tell you that you're going to a new dimension. A fresh start without me. A normal childhood that I took away from you. Even I do not know where you'll end up."**

_Why are you doing this?_

**I'm not doing this for you brat. If you die, I'll end up dead with you. The childhood is just a bonus.**

That was all I remember before I woke up in the middle of this field…

"What are you doing?"

I jerked awake when a blond haired girl about 7 years old with hazel eyes approached me.

"What do you mean kid?" I replied.

"Kid? You're about the same age as me!"

_What? I know I look young for my age but seriously? Mistaking me for a 7 year old?_

Looking around, I found a lake not far from where I was. I ran to it and checked my reflection. Same blond hair and blue eyes. No whisker marks but that wasn't the most notable difference. I was 7 years old again!

_Holy Shit… The giant furball was serious!_

I was ecstastic when I remembered something.

_All those muscle from training, gone! That's not the worst part. I'll have to go through puberty again!_


	2. Chapter 2- High School

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

Life has been pretty good since I met Miss Blondie. Miss Blondie's actual name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. We've become fast friends after that day. When her parents found out that I don't have anywhere to go, they offered to let me stay with them. Not wanting to be a free loader, I offered to do all the chores. Even though I offered to the chores, they just gave me a few. Cooking for Quinn and myself was one of it. They wouldn't let me cook for them, something about child labor… And something about not worrying about Quinn getting a husband since she can't cook…

I'm attending McKinley high along with our childhood friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Santana's a black haired and brown eyed Latina girl who's a bit mean on the outside but a total sweetheart on the inside. Brittany though, reminds me a lot of the old me. She's also blond-haired and blue-eyed so it helps with the younger me image. She may be a bit of an airhead but she always has your back when you need it. I've become something like a protective older brother to all of them even though we're all the same age. Quinn became the epitome of a high school teenager. She's popular and smart. Though I'm not sure about dating smart since she's dating the quarterback, Finn Hudson. Nothing against Finn personally but he's a bit slow sometimes… I guess I'll just have to respect her decision about dating him.

Ofcourse, I prioritized my studies too. An Honor student thanks to Quinn's tutoring and the star of the track team. MVP since I joined. The Bolts, AKA the track team, and the Cheerios, AKA the cheerleading squad, were the pride and joy of our school. Made it to regionals and competing at nationals. The girls were no pushovers either. Brittany, Santana and Quinn are the star of the Cheerios and the most popular girls in school.

Will's POV

I arrived at school like usual and saw Kurt along with the football team. Looks like Kurt's making new friends. After reminding Finn about the report, I admired the trophy case or more specifically, the glee club's trophy. How I miss those good ole days…

"First place right? Been a while since our new glee club made it past the preliminaries… Or gotten into the preliminaries"

I turned around and saw one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki, behind me. "Yeah, makes you think about the good ole days..."

"No sense of living in the past Mr. Shue. With the way our glee club is now, it's a wonder it still has any members…"

He just flashed me his grin before walking away, "Though I might join if you're forming one, ."

Naruto Uzumaki, star of the track team, most popular guy in school and an honor student to boot, would consider joining the glee club if I formed it? I just wish his classmates would think the same way…

After our encounter, I went back to the real world. I quickly made my way towards my first class for the day. I started teaching some Spanish words to my class but my mind was elsewhere.

During lunch, after Sue Sylvester finished bragging about how her Cheerios and Bolts appeared at fox sports and another interview, I heard the most amazing news, no offense to Sandy. He got fired! I could finally take over the glee club! After convincing the principal and thinking of a new name, I posted the signups for the audition. I would be happy if at least one student auditioned.

Rachel's POV

You might laugh because every time I sign my name, I put a gold star after it. But it's a metaphor and metaphors are important. My gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star.

And just so we're clear, I want clear up that hateful rumor that I was the one who turned in that closet case, Sandy Ryerson, in because he gave Hank Saunders the solo I deserved. That's cockpoole.

"_He was touching Hank, caressing him. It was so wrong!"_

I am not homophobic. In fact, I have two gay dads. It's a long story. But anyway, my dads spoiled me in the arts. I was given dance lessons, vocal lessons, anything to give me a competitive edge.

You might think that all the boys in school would totally want to tap this, but my MySpace schedule keeps me way too busy to date. I try to post a MySpace video every day, just to keep my talent alive and growing. After I finished my amazing audition, I looked a Mr. Schuester expectantly.

"Very nice, Rachel" praised Mr. Shue.

Ofcourse, what else can you expect from Rachel Berry, future Broadway superstar? "When do we start rehearsals?" I inquired

"We suck" I commented after we finished our very first song.

"Uh, It…It'll get there. We…We just need to keep rehearsing." replied.

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' to a boy in a wheelchair?"

"I think is using irony to enhance the performance." The kid in the wheelchair said.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" I said vehemently. How could they even think that?!

I could hear calling out to me while I storm off but I just ignored him. I proceeded to the bleachers where I sat down to think. While I was having an inner monologue, I feel sit down next to me.

"You changed out of your costume…"

"I'm tired of being laughed at."

"You're the best kid in there, Rachel. That comes with a price."

"Look, I know I'm just a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away… And I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it!"

"You get great grades, you're a fantastic singer-"

"Everybody hates me" I interrupted.

"And you think glee club will help with that?" he said incredulously

"Being great at something is going to change it, being a part of something special makes you special, right?" I argued back. "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally." And maybe be a bit good looking. Seriously, is that too much to ask for?

"Maybe I can coach Artie a little?"

"Look Mr. Shue, I really appreciate what you're trying to do. But if you can't give me what I need, then I'm sorry. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with glee. It hurts too much."

Our conversation was luckily interrupted when was called by Principal Figgins.

I just left the bleachers and made my way to my locker when I bumped into someone on the way there.

"Woah! You alright?" a voice said while extending a hand to help me up. Someone's offering to help me? Don't they know that it'll send them to the bottom of the social pyramid? Whatever, it's their problem.

"Sorry about bumping into…" I trailed off when I saw who I bumped into.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" I hear myself whisper.

"Yeah that's me! You're Rachel right? I heard you're a member of the new glee club, how was it?" he asked me.

I don't believe it! He knows my name! Now I understand why he didn't worry about his social status. He could proclaim he was gay and the school wouldn't even bat an eye. I realized I haven't answered yet so I said, "Yeah, we're actually pretty good!" Total lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Cool! Do you think Mr. Shue will let me join? I know I missed auditions but that was because of track practice!"

"I'm sure he will!" Squeal! He'll join?! Finally! A decent male lead! Better yet, a good looking male lead!

"Awesome! Anyway, don't tell anyone yet. I'm thinking of auditioning next week so, it's a surprise! Later!"

I didn't say or do anything other than give a dreamy sigh. Popular kids are usually good looking, athletic, a total snob and the meanest person there is. He was nothing like that. Wait! I didn't mean it like that! He was good looking, probably the best looking guy at school, and the star of the track team which makes him very athletic but he's also smart and very kind. He never participated in bullying and usually puts a stop to it if the jocks are doing it when he's around. More importantly, he has an AMAZING voice. Now I know what you're thinking and I so do not have a crush on him. I just like to admire people who shines- Okay, that excuse comes out weird even in my head. It was nothing more than a fleeting admiration and I'll get over it as soon as I get out of Lima and perform at Broadway!

Finn Hudson, the star quarterback and the newest member of New Directions, and I were standing in line for food at Carmen High, where Vocal Adrenaline go. I know I was thinking of a different good looking athlete a few days ago but I remembered something. A particular something called the Unholy Trinity. Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray are the meanest and most popular girls in school. More importantly, their Naruto's best friends. There's a reason why Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with his little 'friends'. Though there's a rumor going around that he's with Quinn Fabray. Someone saw them going to the same house and Quinn's parents treating Naruto like a son-in-law. Though there are also rumors of Naruto dating Santana Lopez. People say they heard Naruto call Santana, 'dear' and 'sweetheart'. Then there are rumors about him dating Brittany Pierce. Too many hugs and kisses to called just friends. So basically he's dating the whole Unholy Trinity, at least according to the rumors.

Anyway, New Directions went on a little trip to watch last year's regional champions, Vocal Adrenaline. I could tell Finn likes me so I flirted with him to make him admit it. He's not as good as Naruto but he's a decent catch.

"You're very talented"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would know. I'm very talented too. I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot male lead, and me, the stunning young woman everyone roots for."

"Well, I, uh, have a girlfriend."

Okay… I wasn't expecting that. "Really? Who?"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? The president of the celibacy club? Naruto's best friend? Aren't they, you know, together?"

"Naruto? Their just friends. Best friends really. Quinn and I are almost four months now. She's cool."

Quinn Fabray. The HBIC of the Cheerios. She's one of the most popular girls in school but I swear she's out to get me. I mean she's with Finn but won't let another girl outside the Unholy Trinity anywhere near Naruto.

Quinn's POV

"-position will be permanent"

That's all I heard when I approached Finn and Berry. "Hi Finn! - RuPaul. What are you doing talking to her?" Doesn't he know it's not good for his popularity to be seen with Manhands?

"Science project. We're partners." Berry replied.

"Come on Q! We'll be late for class!" someone greeted me. "Hey Finn, Rachel. Mind if I cut your conversation short?"

"Hi Naruto! Didn't think I'll run into you so soon!" Berry said to him.

"Yeah! Anyway, remember our chat earlier!" He replied with a wink. I just looked at them with an incredulous expression. Seriously?! Naruto and Berry? Is there something I'm missing?

Before Naruto could drag me away, "Chris Crusaders tonight at 5, my house" I tell Finn.

"See you next week Naruto!" I hear Berry say.

"How do you know her name? You're terrible at remembering names" I ask Naruto. "I talked to her briefly during lunch and-"I didn't let him finish his sentence when I interjected, "You talked to her?! Naruto! You know she's a freak!"

"You seem to forget too, Q. I was once a freak too…" I didn't say anything after that but was inwardly seething. One brief chat and he's already taking her side!

When I first met him, he kept calling me 'Fabray-san" and kept calling Brittany 'Pierce-san' and Santana, 'Lopez-san". He's horrible at remembering names! He also kept taking my side whenever there was an argument. Though I didn't mind it, the other two wanted to let him make his own choices. After insisting for a few months to speak his mind and join whoever's side, he finally agreed to do it.

"Rachel Berry… I'll make sure you have a 'hell' of a year…." I wasn't the HBIC because of my kindness, that's Brittany's job, and I'll show her what happens when she tries to mess up the status quo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple of years. Prom King and Queen, homecoming court royalty, I'm not giving up those crowns just so you can express yourself!" I hear Quinn Fabray quietly scold Finn. I might have been eavesdropping on them while I was getting stuff in my locker.

"Look, you're making a too big of a deal out of this." Finn replied.

"Morning Rachel!" someone greeted me. I closed my locker and saw no one other than Naruto Uzumaki leaning on the locker in front of me.

"H-Hi Naruto! So, ready for your audition?" I cursed myself silently for stuttering. Rachel Berry doesn't stutter!

"Yeah, but there's been a bit of trouble. Coach Sue's a slave driver. I can't keep awake enough to practice! Well, no use in complaining! I think our training's paying off! I broke my own record earlier!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Naruto! Why don't you go ahead? There's something I need to talk to Berry about." I was about to reply when I was rudely interrupted by Quinn Fabray sending Naruto off. Naruto looks at me then shrugged.

"See ya in class Q, Rachel! Q, play nice!" he said while walking off. No! Don't leave me with her!

"Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, But you will never have him" She demanded. What? Naruto's not in the glee club yet and she's already pushing me away? It took me a while to understand that she's talking about Finn. Good thing I didn't comment about Naruto.

"I understand why you'll be threatened, Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day, glee's status is going up and yours is going down…Deal with it." It would have been much better if I wasn't slushied as soon as I said that. I swear I can still hear her giggling.

-Line Break-

"Hell to the nah. First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you. And also, this song is terrible." We just finished performing in glee but after I almost hit Mercedes with my dance move, she had a hissy fit.

"Okay, no, no, it's not the song. You guys just need to get into it." Mr. Shue tried to defend his song choice.

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Kurt said

"We really need modern music, Mr. Shue" Artie agreed.

"I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing this song at the pep assembly." Mr. Shue said firmly.

"In f-front of the whole school?" Tina said exasperatedly.

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue said, not noticing Tina's tone.

"They're going to throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial!" Kurt complained.

"I'll press charges if that happens-"

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There's six of you. We need twelve to qualify for regionals. We have no choice or the club is over" Mr. Shue said as he so rudely interrupted me. "I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with 'freak out'. It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me."

"I'm so dead" Finn said to himself. We all are. If we perform this song, we'll be committing social suicide.

-Line Break-

"Rachel, bulimia is a very serious messy disease." I was with Ms. Pillsbury in her office due to being caught trying to throw up in the restroom.

"I don't have bulimia. I tried it, I failed it, and I won't try it again. It grossed me out." I said defensively.

"Okay, but I still want to talk about the feelings you had that led up to you trying to puke your guts out." She asked me.

"I want to be thinner… and prettier like that Quinn girl."

"And why is that?" she asked again.

"Have you ever liked somebody so much, that you just want to lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry?"

"No…Uh, but a boy crush, huh? I know about that. I mean, not now. I mean it takes me back in the day. Like, a long time ago, I knew about that. You know what? You need to remember, Rachel, to protect your heart. I don't care who he is. If he doesn't like you for the way you are, or if he's… you know, married with a baby on the way, that's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise… yourself… for that." I got the feeling she's rambling and looked out to where she's staring at.

"Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?" she finally snapped out of her daze.

"He just figured out that I exist and worth talking to." I said glumly.

"Um, okay. Here's what I think. Common interest are the key to romance. All right? So find out what he likes and he'll see you in a positive way, and you might end up doing something that you never would have expected."

-Line Break—

"The celibacy club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week. Whatshername Berry."

"Where are all the boys?" I immediately inquired.

After paying Sue for the photocopies and Finn declining practice due to a celibacy club meeting, I deduced that since Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are in the celibacy club, his best friends, Naruto's got to be in the same club. Which lead to me being here, in front of all the Cheerios.

"Down the hall. First half hour, we separate. Then we come together to share our faith."

It took a while but pretty sure, I was bored out of my mind.

"God bless the perv who invented these. Remember the power motto, girls." Quinn said while she had Santana twirl around to showcase her skirt.

"It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing." All the Cheerios said together.

"Let's pair up for the immaculate affection." Quinn Fabray said as soon as the boys arrived. I immediately looked for Naruto. He's the reason I'm here after all. I saw Naruto and waved at him. He waved back and was about to approach me when someone latched on his arm. I could vaguely hear her asking him to partner up with her.

I turn away because, duh! Of course Naruto will accept! Not only is Brittany Pierce hot, but she's his best friend!

"Now remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry."

I looked as my partner, and was immediately disgusted. A perfect example of a stalker-ish nerd/loser.

"You enchant me" he said awkwardly.

"Stop it!" Santana complained to her partner, Noah Puckerman.

"Take it. Ah, yeah! Oh!" was her partner's perverted reply. I was once again distracted by the sound of a balloon popping and a shout of, "Finn!"

"It must have hit my zipper." He defended.

"All the guys have zippers, Finn!" Naruto's partner, Brittany, replied. I could hear her from over here giggling from something Naruto said. Looks like those two, unlike everyone else here, were actually okay with it was having fun.

"You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high school? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention the 'c' word." Interrupted Quinn.

"So what was your point, Rachel?" Naruto asked, silently asking me to continue.

"You know want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want it just as much as guys do." With that, I finished my rant and walked out.

-Line Break—

"I officially call this meeting of the glee club in session."

"But Mr. Schuester isn't here." Artie said.

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs" I explained.

"I am so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron." Mercedes complained.

"Let her talk." Finn said firmly.

"I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this social suicide?"" Artie stated

"They're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt tried to say helpfully.

"Better."

-Line Break—

We were waiting back stage for the curtain to open so we could perform. We're no longer concerned about social suicide ever since we talked about our 'plan'

Get up on this!  
>Get up on this!<p>

Ow! Baby!  
>Salt and Pepa's here!<p>

(Now wait a minute, y'all  
>This dance ain't for everybody<br>Only the sexy people  
>So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance<br>Dance, I said!)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
>Want you to push it, babe<br>Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
>C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know<br>How to become number one in a hot party show  
>Now push it<p>

Ah, push it – push it good  
>Ah, push it – push it real good<br>Ah, push it – push it good  
>Ah, push it – p-push it real good<p>

Hey! Ow!  
>Get up on this!<p>

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
>Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss<br>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?<br>Now push it

Push it good  
>Push it real good<br>Push it good  
>P-push it real good<p>

Ah, push it  
>Get up on this!<p>

"Mr. Schuester, I'm very sorry." I said as soon as Mr. Shue was out of Principal Figgins office.

"Do you understand what you did today? You lied to me. And ruined our chances. No parent in their right mind is going to let their kids join glee now. Oh, and here's a list of songs we're aloud to sing."

"What's a 'luftballoon' ?" I asked as soon as I read some of it.

"Look, I know how much you love glee and I understand why you did what you did. But I don't like the way you did it."

"Want to sit?" I ask Finn as we start our break. I was helping him hit higher notes and we decided to take a break. I luckily made a small picnic in case we get hungry. "I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

"You think I'm good?" I asked him incredulously

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. I mean, you talk way more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure you weren't hanging out under there. But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me right here." He said while gesturing to the right side of his chest.

"You're heart's on the other side of your chest." I corrected him.

We drank the drink I brought, Virgin Cosmos, in a little toast.

"Oh, you got a little cosmos right… here" he said while moving his hand to my lips to wipe it off.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want." I said without thinking. I wasn't stupid. Even if Quinn's dating Finn, I could tell she like Naruto. I'll be a less likely target if I dated Finn instead of Naruto.

"I want to." And, I have a bigger chance with Finn. Our lips met in a chaste kiss when he suddenly stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him concernedly.

"No, no! I gotta go. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, okay?" He said while running off.

I wasn't even planning to! Did he think I'll tell anyone listening just to get popularity?

What I didn't know then was that I didn't have to tell anyone for them to find out. Just a small shadow by the door when Finn left, a single student saw the entire thing. A single _blonde _student.

No one's POV

"I have to say, it was a surprise to get you trying out." Mr. Shue commented.

"I'm sure you read about this in the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" Quinn said haughtily.

"Well, let's see what you got." Mr. Shue said.

The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

My darling believe me, (beleive me)  
>For me there is no one but you!<br>Please love me too (answer his pray)  
>And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)<br>Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

"Let me get this straight. You're joining glee club? I was expecting Naruto asking me that, now you." said Coach Sue

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Pleased Quinn.

"Well, I'm not. You know our deal, Coach Sue. I run, I win and I conquer track. In exchange, you get no say in my personal life" Naruto bravely said.

"Well, a deal's a deal." Coach said while addressing Naruto. She then turned to Quinn and said," Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to see it, I don't want to hear it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester. Though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't till this very moment, I saw how alike we really are. You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from the inside."

"What am I? Invisible?" Naruto complained.

"Would you like to be my spy?" Sue sarcasticly asked

"No, but I would still like to be offered the choice" was Naruto's cheeky reply.

"Too loyal for your own good…" said Sue under her breath.

"And I'm going to get my boyfriend back."

"I/We don't care so much about that." Sue and Naruto said in unison.

She threw a playful glare at Naruto but decided against giving Sue one.

Naruto's POV

"Hey, guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I wasn't able to attend the audition but I guess better late than never. Um, I'll be singing "Hero" by Sterling Knight, from the movie Starstruck" I nodded to the drummers, closed my eyes and started singing.

I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah)<p>

I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You want to hear, but<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barely know (yeah)<p>

I'll put my trust in fate  
>That you will come my way<br>And if it's right  
>It's undeniable, yeah<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy  
>With heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>When it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

**"**

I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah)<p>

I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You want to hear, but<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barely know (yeah)<p>

I'll put my trust in fate  
>That you will come my way<br>And if it's right  
>It's undeniable, yeah<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy  
>With heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>When it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

I opened my eyes and saw them all staring at me wide-eyed. "So… Am I in?" I asked hesitantly.

They all looked at each other than said as one, "Definitely!"


End file.
